


Eye's gray, soft and metallic

by Saladoffandoms



Series: Danganronpa poetic things [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, No Dialogue, Poetic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saladoffandoms/pseuds/Saladoffandoms
Summary: Nagito Komaeda poetic angst
Series: Danganronpa poetic things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194767
Kudos: 3





	Eye's gray, soft and metallic

_Nagito Komaeda ___

__His earliest memories were hospitals and doctors, his parents crying, praying for their child's life, all different types of diagnoses and pain. Ever since he was born there was something wrong with him, ever since he was born he was a nuisance. His whole life was despair inducing, from the day he was born up till now, it felt like his life was just a setup for a sick, twisted joke. All he knew was despair. His mind was shattered into billions of little pieces that couldn’t be put back together. Nagito was screwed up, he was twisted, he knew everyone around him would soon die because of him. Sometimes he wished he would have just died on his death date instead of living in this never ending hell hole. Sometimes he would sit and wonder when his luck would finally go his way and kill him._ _

__He wanted to die._ _

__He wanted to be choked out.  
He wanted to be drowned.  
He wanted to be brutally stabbed.  
He wanted to be thrown off a building.  
He wanted to be hung by a noose.  
He wanted to be poisoned.  
He wanted to be shot.  
He wanted to be run over by a train._ _

__

__He wanted to get what he deserved for being such hopeless despair and unintentionally killing everyone he loved_ _


End file.
